Molecularly imprinted polymers (MIPs) can be used for detecting chemical substances in complex mixtures. In modern day research these polymers are of increasing interest for bioanalytical applications. Advantages of using these MIPs include easy and cheap production, mechanical, chemical and thermal stability, reusability and unlimited shelf life. In recent years the concept of molecular imprinting has been extended to surface imprinting of thin polymer films with micrometer sized cells (to create so-called surface imprinted polymers or SIPs) for the detection of proteins, glycoproteins, plant viruses, human viruses, bacteria, pollen, yeast cells but also mammalian red blood cells. The detection of cells using biosensors described in literature is done by gravimetric detection, electronic read-out platforms or micro-fluidic techniques. However these techniques are often time-consuming, provide difficulties for analysis or they require expensive equipment.
A low-cost sensor platform that is able to differentiate between cells with slight differences in shape, size and functionalities in functional groups on their surface would be a valuable tool in modern day research.
WO2012076349A1 discloses a method and system for characterising bioparticles such as DNA and/or RNA duplexes. WO2012076349A1 discloses that it was surprisingly found that a higher heat-transfer resistance between a sensor surface covered with a single-stranded molecular DNA and/or RNA brush and the surrounding electrolyte exists compared to the low heat-transfer resistance of the double stranded DNA and/or RNA brush and the surrounding electrolyte below the melting transition. WO2012076349A1 describes that this physical phenomenon can be used for characterising and/or detecting DNA and/or RNA based molecules.
While WO2012076349A1 presents a valuable method and system to characterize and/or detect DNA and/or RNA based molecules, the system and method disclosed cannot be used for characterizing bioparticles such as cells or other molecules than DNA and/or RNA based molecules.